


call my name or walk on by

by jooheon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Swap AU, M/M, Reincarnation, because i'm literal trash, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheon/pseuds/jooheon
Summary: Everything comes rushing back in one white-hot burst the first time Eren lets Levi fuck him. Levi murmurs, are you okay? when Eren gasps and clenches his fists white-knuckled in the sheets, but it's not because of the pain, it's because of the overwhelming flood of memories, the disconcerting wave of images that are foreign yet so, so familiar. // reincarnation au where eren is the older one, levi's his former student, but they're still, inexplicably, into each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'm pretty sure this is from a prompt for the snk kink meme but it was SO LONG AGO lol that I don't remember if I ever actually posted this there, and I'm too lazy to check, and also I don't care  
> 2\. In my head, I've always been like "I never shipped ereri/riren! erejean 4 lyfe!!" but fucking APPARENTLY NOT because I found this in a folder of old stuff from my dead laptop.  
> 3\. I /think/ the scenario of this fic is that Levi is home from college or something and hooks up with hot high school English teacher Eren, who's bi as hell but hasn't been with a dude in kind of a while. It's something like that.

Everything comes rushing back in one white-hot burst the first time Eren lets Levi fuck him. Levi murmurs, _are you okay?_ when Eren gasps and clenches his fists white-knuckled in the sheets, but it's not because of the pain, it's because of the overwhelming flood of memories, the disconcerting wave of images that are foreign yet so, so familiar. Huge, fleshy, man-eating monsters, an array of straps and canisters and blades fitted tightly to his body, towering walls, blood absolutely everywhere –

And people. Eren closes his eyes and there are faces he recognizes instantly – at least a dozen of his students, all of them garbed in that odd uniform, criss-crossed with straps, all of them just as he knows them – but different. Connie's hair is buzzed, Armin's is long and shaggy. Bertholdt's not squinting from behind his usual chunky-frame glasses. All of them, though, have this look in their eyes, this look of panic and melancholy and deep-rooted despair, like they're watching the sun rise on a broken horizon, like on the morning breeze they can taste the end of the world.

This scene fragments almost instantly, like shards of glass spinning away in slow motion, and suddenly Eren's immersed in a dreamlike memory of sex, of Levi, Levi filling him just like now, exactly like now but _different_. Eren's sixteen and begging for it, whimpering _captain, please_ , and Levi's yanking his hair and saying _patience, brat_ , and Levi is _older_ , somehow? He's a little older, a little more muscular, but not any taller, and he's fucking Eren into a cold stone floor and it's rough and quite honestly hot as hell but –

"Wait," Eren says, his thirty-four year old self maneuvering ungracefully off of Levi's cock and lying back on his bed, screwing his eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" Levi asks, annoyed.

 _I think you and I are reincarnations from a medieval alternate universe where we flew around killing titans_ is what Eren opens his mouth to say, but it sounds fucking stupid even to him, so he pauses for a minute, rephrasing.

"Do you ever feel like," he says cautiously, "we've met before?"

"Uh, yeah," Levi says, rolling his eyes. "We met on the first day of my sophomore year. Because you were my English teacher."

"That's not what I mean," Eren says.

"So, what then?" Levi says.

"I – I don't know," Eren says, frustrated. The more he thinks about it, the less plausible it seems, but just moments ago that whole other world, with its horrors and soldiers and Captain Levi, had resonated inside him with such clarity. It felt real – maybe because just conjuring up the image of a titan in his mind caused his gut to churn with instinctive hatred, maybe because Captain Levi'd had the same low, sensual voice as _his_ Levi. It felt like falling into a side of himself he'd never met but had always known, like fitting the last jigsaw piece into the puzzle.

But he can't say that. So he just shakes his head and says again, "I don't know."

"Okay," Levi grumbles now, sounding impatient. He reaches for his cock and gives it a few lazy strokes. "Can we, y'know, get back to it now?"

"Yeah," Eren laughs. "Yeah."

At once Levi's hands are at Eren's thighs, fingers splayed across hot skin, steady and sure as he realigns their bodies, ghosts the tip of his erection against the shiny slick of Eren's entrance. He teases until Eren cants his hips with a grunt, and then he pushes in, and _fuck_. They've done this before. Eren is a thousand percent positive that they've done this before, that they've done it a lot, that he's _good_ at it. Levi's directly above him, hands braced behind Eren on the headboard; Eren gives an experimental roll of his hips and watches as Levi hisses, _oh, fuck_ , his face contorted helplessly with the clench and the fire of Eren drawing him in.

"You like that?" Eren says softly, the word "Captain" hovering on the tip of his tongue.

"You fucking know I do," Levi growls, and he begins to thrust slowly. "Brat."

Eren's eyes go wide. Brat? That phrase belonged to the other Levi. "Sorry?"

"You remembered, right?" Levi whispers, bending down until his breath tickles Eren's nose, an overdose of evergreen Altoids. "That's what you meant, right? About us meeting before."

"Us meeting – yeah," Eren says. "You – Levi – Captain – "

"It's me," Levi says, and, yes, Eren's supposed to be the adult now, but God, there's a protective tenderness in Levi's voice that just makes him _melt_ down to his core, because it's Captain Levi and it's his Levi, it's familiar but so new.

"I remember," Eren says, half-laughing giddily. "I – _ah_ – "

He breaks off as Levi begins to thrust faster, rutting their hips together in a precise rhythm, making Eren's cock twitch between them.

"I'm glad," Levi huffs, "you finally," huff, "remembered, Eren."

"Y – yeah," Eren whines, "Yeah, _fuck_ – "

"'Cause I've – been wanting this – for so damn long," Levi pants.

They've done this before, but a little less vanilla. Eren burns and keens and clutches hard at Levi's sharp shoulder blades to the memory of his captain pinning him to a stiff, musty mattress and going too rough, too fast, too dry to feel nice. Eren tips his head back and moans to the memory of Levi giving his ass a resounding slap and telling him to shut the hell up, or people would come looking.

It had been exciting, having Levi fuck him to tears in secret corners of abandoned castles, letting Levi bruise him and kiss the searing skin as it healed moments later. It'd kept Eren on his toes, kept him eager to please, kept him chasing the older man for as long as he could remember.

But this – this synchronization, this heavy, molten pulse of heat flowing between them, this frenzied entanglement of their sweaty limbs – and the way Eren's touch makes Levi cry out – the way Levi's shuddering exhalations sound like whispered _I love you_ 's – this, Eren thinks, is better.

"I'm so close," Levi says raggedly, his thrusts losing rhythm, "fuck, Eren, I'm so – "

"Pull out," Eren tells him.

He wraps his fist around Levi's cock, lets Levi grip his own, and they climax together, hips juddering spasmodically as cum spurts onto their stomachs. Levi cries out, his face buried in the crook of Eren's neck, resonant with the pounding of pleasure through Eren's veins. They lie together, spent, silent, close enough that Eren can count Levi's stark black eyelashes, long enough that the memories start tumbling back again, more cohesive this time.

"I was so young," Eren mumbles, amazed and a little chagrined. "Younger than you are now."

Levi's shoulders twitch, a suggestion of a shrug. His eyes remain drowsily closed.

"And you were so mean to me," Eren continues, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "Why did I ever like you?"

"I wasn't mean," Levi snaps, cracking one eye open. "I _lo_ – I mean, I – I wasn’t… _mean_."

"You were mean, and I can’t believe I liked you," Eren says teasingly. Then he adds, with genuine wonder: "And I can’t believe we ended up together again here."

"I can't believe it took you this long to remember," Levi grumbles, his eyes closed again.

"What," Eren says, "when did you remember?"

"Like, forever ago," Levi says. "When you were my English teacher."

Eren laughs in astonishment, strokes Levi's cheek. "No way."

"Way," Levi says quietly.

Come to think of it, Levi _had_ stared at him an awful lot during that class. Particularly when Eren would be reading a passage aloud from one of their texts, he'd look up and find those dark, brooding eyes fixed on him, and then the boy would quickly look down at his book and pretend to be reading. It'd been such an endearingly juvenile quirk for Levi, who'd been oddly mature for his fifteen years. Now, Eren guesses, he knows why.

"I'm sorry I made you wait," Eren says.

"Whatever." As an afterthought: "Sorry for being jailbait."

Eren smacks him lightly. “ _Don’t_ even joke about that. You’re nineteen, you’re an adult – I would’ve never dreamed of doing this while you were still my student.”

“I wish you would have,” Levi says. “I really missed you, Eren.”

It’s honest, and warm, and something Captain Levi would _never_ say. Feeling suddenly affectionate and little empowered, Eren wraps one arm around Levi’s slender frame, nuzzles into him a little – again, something Captain Levi would probably not have tolerated. But _his_ Levi curls into Eren’s embrace. Maybe it’s because he’s a younger man, or maybe it’s because the nightmarish hellscape of poverty and titans and warfare exists only in his mind now, but this Levi is soft and open in a way that Captain Levi never could be. He still exhales an exasperated, long-suffering sigh when Eren intertwines their fingers, but he doesn’t pull away.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Eren promises. “We have all the time in the world.”


End file.
